


Prinsessa, peto ja pelastaja

by Beelsebutt



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, söpöstelyä huumorilla, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Blutbadista on moneksi: verbiksi, lämpöpatteriksi, kokiksi ja kantajaksi.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Monroe





	Prinsessa, peto ja pelastaja

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2013. Jotenkin tää keskustelu vaan lähti pyörimään päässä, ja sitten siihen tuli kaikki taustat talonmyynnin suhteen mukaan ja öh, en tiä mistä toi suihku tuli ja apua! Tää on kai sellaista ajatusvirtaa tilanteesta, jossa vain ollaan ja on tapahtunut ja tulee tapahtumaan, mut just sillä hetkellä tulee pohdittua kaikenlaista vähemmän (?) oleellistakin.
> 
> Kiitokset Yollelle vilkaisusta <3 sekä Violetulle lisäavusta saksan kanssa <3
> 
> Tälle itsenäisenä esiosana [Kättä pidempää](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569026).
> 
> Hox! En omista Grimmejä enkä Blutbadeja (Blutbaden.. ia... äh) Wiederillä enkä ilman. Tämä tekstinpätkä ei tuota minulle rahaa enkä luonut sitä kenenkään kiusaksi, joten elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Monroe asettui paremmin tyynyvuorta vasten ja kietoi sitten kätensä jälleen Nickin ympärille. Oli sunnuntai, ja edessä odotti kokonainen viikko vapaata. Monroe oli pakannut perjantaina viimeisimmän korjauskohteensa ja toimittanut sen ilahtuneelle asiakkaalle. Hank oli vannonut tuodessaan tupaantuliaislahjansa (kristallinen pöytäkoriste paimentytöstä ja -koirasta, jonka nähdessään Nick oli nauranut putkeen kymmenen minuuttia, eikä Monroekaan ollut kyennyt olemaan virnistämättä heti, kun oli kurtistellut kulmiaan tarpeeksi kauan, jotta Hank ymmärsi rikkoneensa etikettiä), että jos Nick näyttäisi naamaansa asemalla ennen loman loppumista, hän kiinnittäisi tämän käsiraudoilla Monroen makuuhuoneen patteriin.

Nick oli punastunut Hankin julistukselle, mikä puolestaan oli antanut Monroelle aivan uudenlaisia ajatuksia tulevien merkkipäivien varalle.

"Mukavaa", Nick mutisi työntäessään nenänsä Monroen kaulaan. Hänen hengityksensä puuskahti pitkin Monroen leukaa ja rintaa. Monroe hymyili tyytyväisenä heidän sekoittuneille hajuilleen, suolaiselle hielle ja seksille. Mikstuura huumasi hänen päänsä, ja hän tiukensi otettaan Nickistä.

"Varsin", hän lopulta vastasi silitellen peukalollaan Nickin kylkeä. "Vihdoin ja viimein patja haisee vain meille. Tietysti, koska se tietää lentävänsä kohta pihalle."

"Hyvä", Nick myönsi hymyillen, hänen poskipäänsä auraten Monroen ihoa.

"Silti täällä on omituista", Monroe jatkoi hetken kuluttua. "Vihamielinen ympäristö. Koko ajan niskakarvat pystyssä, tiedäks, aivan kuin joutuisi tappelemaan vastaan kynsin ja hampain. Pitämään puolensa."

Nick tuhahti. Hän väitti, ettei ollut katkera erosta, mutta Monroe tiesi hänen valehtelevan. Eikä se haitannut niin kauan, kun Monroe oli varma siitä, ettei Nick katunut mitään. Heitä.

Prosessi oli ollut pitkä ja raskas, mutta huomenna se saisi lopullisen sinetin. Makuuhuone oli tyhjä lukuun ottamatta patjaa, jonka he kantaisivat roskiin sitten joskus, kun jaksaisivat nousta ylös. Monroe oli pitänyt huolen siitä, ettei Nickin mukana tulisi hänen kotiinsa yhtäkään tekstiiliä. Heidän kotiinsa. Nick oli ymmärtänyt ja viskellyt surutta jätesäkkiin kaikki liinavaatteet, jotka eivät olleet kelvanneet Juliettelle. Ne odottivat alakerrassa tuomiotaan. Makuuhuoneen avoimesta ovesta näkyi pahvilaatikkopino täynnä mukaan lähteviä nikkernakkereita.

Välillä, kun Monroen ajatukset harhailivat, hän huomasi pohtivansa, mitä kaikkea Nick oli tehnyt Julietten eteen. Miten paljon hän oli tätä suojellut. Juliette ei ollut koskaan ymmärtänyt kaiken laajuutta, ei ollut lopulta luottanut Nickiin. Ei niin kuin Monroe, joka oli asettanut henkensä alttiiksi kerran jos toisenkin, suojannut Nickin selustaa lukemattomat kerrat. Saanut vihdoin palkkionsa.

"Hei, Nick", Monroe tokaisi _dämonfeuerin_ pälkähtäessä hänen päähänsä.

Nick äännähti epämääräisesti. Monroe kurotti kurkistamaan ja huomasi Nickin silmien painuneen kiinni. Hän hyppäytti rintakehäänsä sen verran, että Nick havahtui puoliunestaan.

"Mitä?"

"Jos _dämonfeuer_ raahaisi minut pesäänsä, tulisitko pelastamaan?" Monroe kysyi.

Nick oli hetken vaiti. Sitten hän räpytteli silmiään ripset Monroen kiharoita rintakarvoja viistäen. Lopulta hän käänsi päätään ja tuijotti Monroeta epäuskoisena.

"Oletko tosissasi?"

"Joo", Monroe vakuutti. Hän lakkasi hipomasta peukalollaan Nickin kylkeä ja levitti sormensa viilenneelle iholle. "Surmaisitko lohikäärmeen minun vuokseni? Tiedäks, peitsi ja haarniska ja semmoista?"

Nick nauroi ääneen, vapautuneesti, vatsanpohjastaan asti. Hän kiipesi ylemmäs pitkin Monroen vartaloa ja työnsi polvensa tämän jalkojen väliin tukea antamaan. Hänen silmänsä näyttivät aamuvalossa vihertäviltä, mutta ehkä se johtui vain huoneen tapetista. Monroe ei ollut varma, hänestä Nickin silmät peilasivat aina ympäristöä, eikä hän ollut koskaan osannut määrittää niiden todellista väriä. Nick asettui kokonaan Monroen päälle, kyynärpäät molemmin puolin tämän vartaloa hengittäen vuorovedoin, iho tiukasti ihoa vasten.

"Yritätkö kysyä, että olisinko sinun ritarisi?" hän kysyi virnistäen edelleenkin leveästi.

Monroe virnisti takaisin. Hän viisti sormillaan Nickin selkärankaa päätyen lopulta tämän paljaille pakaroille.

"Olisitko?"

Nick pärskähti ja naurahti. "Tietysti olisin."

"Peitsen kanssa?"

"Jos semmoinen sattuisi käteen, kyllä kai", Nick kohautti harteitaan.

"Uhmaisit, vaikka _ein Dämonfeuer bereit wäre, Feuer zu spucken_?"

"Öh", Nick empi kulmiaan kurtistellen. Hän tunnisti kaksi sanaa, mutta osasi arvata loput. "Varmasti, joo. Kutsuisin sisäiset grimmvoimani kehiin ja lahtaisin pedon alta aikayksikön. Pelastaisin prinsessani."

Monroe ei tiennyt, halusiko jatkaa vitsiä vielä pidemmälle. Koko keskustelu oli alkanut mielenjohteesta ja vaikka hän oli tarkoittanut kysymyksensä vakavasti otettavaksi, Nick ei ollut voinut arvata sitä sellaiseksi. Eikä Monroe ollut varma itsekään, miten tosissaan oli ollut. Mutta ehkä kuitenkin hieman tosissaan. Paitsi prinsessa-osuudesta.

Monroen pohtiessa syvällisemmin koko aihetta ja siitä haarautuvia ajatuskulkuja Nick vakavoitui ja sipaisi peukalollaan Monroen kulmakarvojen väliin ilmestyneen kurtun pois.

"Kääntäisin jokaisen kiven ja kannon ja vannon, että pelastaisin sinut", Nick runoili painokkaasti, ennen kuin suuteli Monroeta sanojensa vakuudeksi. Kun hän nosti jälleen päätään, hän huomasi Monroen hymyilevän vinosti ja jatkoi: "Tai vaihtoehtoisesti auttaisin hautaamaan _dämonfeuerin_ sen jälkeen, kun olisit _blutbadannut_ sen riekaleiksi."

"Ai, nytkö sitä käytetään verbinä?" Monroe hörähti.

" _Blutbadista_ on moneksi: verbiksi, lämpöpatteriksi, kokiksi ja kantajaksi", Nick vakuutti, ennen kuin valutti polvensa Monroen lanteiden molemmin puolin. Hän punnertautui ylemmäs ja suuteli kevyesti Monroen suupieltä. "Painun suihkuun."

Monroe läppäsi Nickin pakaraa, koska se oli käden ulottuvilla. Nick päästi huvittuneen ärräpään, mutta ei kääntynyt takaisin, vaan läpsytteli paljain jaloin kohti kylpyhuonetta lihakset askelten tahdissa väristen. Monroe työnsi kätensä niskan taakse ja oikaisi itsensä. Hän huomasi katon nurkassa hämähäkin, mutta ei vaivautunut tekemään sille mitään. Parin tunnin päästä tämä talo olisi historiaa, ja hämähäkki saisi yrittää yhteiseloa uusien asukkaiden kanssa parhaansa mukaan.

Suihkun hana kirskahti auki, vesi jymisi vasten lattiakaakeleita. Pihapuussa sirkutti lintu, ja Monroe rapsutti vatsaansa aprikoiden hajamielisesti, vaivautuisiko kotiin asti tekemään aamiaista vai tyytyisivätkö he noutoruokaan. Jääkaappi oli sulatettu jo eilen.

"Aiotko tulla?" Nickin ääni kantautui kylpyhuoneesta.

Monroe nauroi ääneen ja kömpi ylös. Kylpyhuoneen oven raosta tulvehti lämmintä höyryä, joka oli puhdasta Nickiä höystettynä Monroen sampoolla. Nickin ääriviivat kuulsivat suihkuseinän maitolasin takaa, mutta Monroe ei malttanut olla pysähtymättä ovelle ja hengittämättä vielä kerran keuhkonsa täyteen tulevaisuuttaan. Nick alkoi viheltää _sitä_ viisua, ja Monroe pudisteli päätään vetäen oven perässään kiinni.

"Taisit juuri tiputtaa saippuan."


End file.
